silentdereckfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hive Mind
"The beehive stood still on the Purity Chains, little bees coming out once in a while when approaching the beehive. Suddenly, without a chance, the beehive shook violently and out she came. The beehive became her torso, her body, and head, that of a humanoid bee, her neck made of thick pollen covered hairs. Her sharp scythes stared eagerly for her victim but she belched honey at me, the bees surrounding her lower half buzzing towards me instantly." -Excerpt from Extracted's diary describing The Hive Mind The Hive Mind'' is one of the five Hunters and a minor antagonist of The Game. She appears in The Deadly Honey Chapter and has a signature map, Ancient Temple. Back Story With a loud crash, the meteorite destroyed the Ancient Temple, turning it into ruins upon impact. From the dust emerged a small shadow of a larvae on top of the meteorite. Astonished by it's size and destructive capabilities, the tribal people of the Ancient Temple began praising the parasitic alien. As time went on, the parasite began to influence the tribal people, reproducing with itself and laying eggs in the mind's of the people, letting it's young consume their minds under it's control. Having the power to continue influencing, it used it's host's bodies as meat shields to attack nearby places, causing waves upon waves of souls to be released, attracting the attention of the Purity, who watched the massacre of bodies as the parasite took over. Not shortly after, the parasite became attracted to bees due to their ability to fly, amazing fighting capabilities and lack of maintenance. In doing so, it also figured out how to mutate the queen bee of each colony and turn into a tremendous and hideous beast from such a tiny parasite. Gaining new profound capabilities, the Purity consumed the parasite, which it dubbed as ''The Hive Mind, into the Purity Realm, along with the Ancient Temple. Here it made sure The Hive Mind '''''felt at home, with its body and its killing. Abilities * '''Transformation Trait: ''The Hive Mind has no true form as it is a parasitic entity that is capable of mutating the queen bee of any beehive that is placed on a Purity Chain. * Honey Explosion Trait: '''Upon taking over a beehive, ''The Hive Mind'' causes the hive to violently shake and any nearby Survivors will be covered in honey which slows them down a bit * '''Honey Production Trait: '''Upon taking over a beehive, ''The Hive Mind'' begins to produce honey which it can use to cover Survivors with. The honey slows down Survivors upon contact and causes the ''Swarm'' and ''Honey Cover to take effect * Swarm Trait: '''Any Survivors covered in honey that run nearby beehives will be automatically attacked by bees by half their health. Upon being attacked, they lose one tier of their ''Honey Cover * Honey Cover Trait: '''Survivors will be covered in honey upon being hit via a projectile caused by ''Honey Production''. ''Honey Cover has three tiers which affect Survivors. At tier one, Survivor speed, vaulting speed, and pallet pulling speed is decreased by ''-10% ''of regular speed. At tier two, Survivor speed, vaulting speed, and pallet pulling speed is decreased by ''-20% ''of regular speed. At tier three, Survivor speed, vaulting speed, and pallet pulling speed is decreased by ''-30% ''of regular speed. * '''Switch Minds FEAR Cooldown: ''The Hive Mind can dispose of its host and teleport to another beehive that is on a Purity Chain. Previously used beehives will re-spawn after 120 seconds * Beehive Creation FEAR Cooldown: ''The Hive Mind'' places her body on the floor, creating a giant puddle of honey which slows Survivors who walk over it, covering them in one tier of Honey Cover. After 5'' seconds, a beehive will be created in her place which will attack any Survivor who happens to traverse nearby the honey. A max of ''5 beehives can be created * Enhanced Beehive Creation FEAR Cooldown: ''The Hive Mind'' places her body on the floor, creating an even larger puddle of honey which slows down Survivors who walk over it. After 8'' seconds, a beehive will be created in her place which will attack any Survivor who happens to traverse nearby the honey. A max of ''8 ''beehives can be created. Previous beehives will be automatically upgraded. Trivia * ''The Hive Mind was originally a snake torso lady with many faces under the alias, The Soul Catcher * The Hive Mind is based on the Queen Bee from Don't Starve Together * The Hive Mind is the first Hunter with multiple abilities ** This was an experimental feature, that due to the success, stood around * The Hive Mind originally had Beehive Bomb as an ability in which she would launch a beehive to a Survivor and they would be covered in two layers of honey and attacked by bees upon impact * ''The Hive Mind ''had an earlier counterpart before ''The Soul Catcher ''was considered for the original concept art ** The earlier concept was ''Mama Sowing ''an immobile Hunter able to attack by sending out its minions and only moving when its wool was fully depleted *** The concept for ''Mama Sowing ''might make a return Category:Female Category:Hunter Category:Antagonist Category:The Game